1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning apparatus for cleaning a surface of a plate-shaped workpiece such as a semiconductor wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known is a spinner type cleaning apparatus including a rotatable holding table for holding a wafer and a cleaning nozzle for spraying a cleaning fluid to the wafer held on the holding table being rotated (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-094247, for example). In the cleaning apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-094247, the cleaning nozzle is pivotally oscillated above the holding table in spraying the cleaning fluid from the cleaning nozzle to the wafer, thereby cleaning off soil sticking to the whole surface of the wafer. Since the cleaning fluid is sprayed to the wafer being rotated, the cleaning fluid on the wafer is scattered by a centrifugal force. To cope with this scattering of the cleaning fluid, a scatter prevention cover is vertically movably provided so as to surround the holding table, wherein the scatter prevention cover is raised in an operative condition of the cleaning apparatus to thereby prevent the scattering of the cleaning fluid.